


Other Half

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Parker x Reader, Wanda x Clint, tony x nat
Kudos: 15





	Other Half

Peter looked over at the door when he heard your laughter- yes, he 100% knew it was you. You’d been his best friend for 13 years at this point. And sometimes he looked at you and still saw the little 5 year old with pigtails who stuck up for him on the playground. You still had that same bright smile, the same upbeat personality, and same ‘screw bullies’ attitude. He just thought you were the most beautiful person in the world now. When you walked in and smiled at him, he felt the butterflies in his stomach. 

“Hi, Parker.” You grinned. 

“Hi.” He said dorkily with a cheesy grin. “What has you so happy?” He asked, enjoying the sight. 

“I just turned in my first paper, Maya texted me her birthday plans for Saturday, and she told me that there’s a guy there I might like.” You told him, just to hear your father ‘gag’. “Oh, grow up.” You teased. 

“And you stop growing up.” Tony shot back with a smile. “You’re too young for boys. Right, Parker?” He glanced over at him. “Finish college first, please?” He looked back at you. 

_“Do I have to?” You whined dramatically, clearly taking after Tony. “I don’t wanna go. Can I stay home with Aunt Wanda?” You put your little hands together and batted your eyelashes. It was your first day of kindergarten, and you wanted absolutely nothing to do with it._

_“But school is fun.” Tony promised. “How about I have Aunt Wanda pick you up after?” He offered. “And you can tell her all about it on the way home.” He added, knowing you loved time with her. She was your favorite._

_You crossed your arms. “Okay.” You clearly weren’t happy about it. “Can we have my favorite dinner tonight?”_

_He nodded, agreeing to anything that might get you to go to school faster. “I’ll let Happy know.” He smiled. “Now we gotta go or we’re gonna be late.” He stood up and offered you his hand._

_“Fine.” You huffed, taking his hand._

“Seriously. You’re too young for boys.” He said, starting to work on something. 

You raised an eyebrow at him. “You met mom when you were my age.” You countered.

“So I know exactly what I’m talking about. I was bad news.” Tony grinned. 

Peter wanted to agree with his, practically, boss. He didn’t really want you going out with boys. Especially when the two of you weren’t that far out of high school. Which meant those boys weren’t much different than high school boys. He felt high school boys wouldn’t treat you like you deserved. You deserved the best, even if that couldn’t be him. There was no way you saw him like he saw you. 

_Parker groaned as he hit the ground, an older boy having shoved him off the swing at recess. He tried to get up but felt he was being held down. He hoped a teacher was around. “Hey!” He heard a girl yell. “Leave him alone!” He heard the guys laugh as he glanced up, smiling weakly at you as you stood tall against the bully. “Stop being mean!” You had your fists on your hips, like when your mother scolded your father._

_“Or what?” One of them snickered. “You’re friends with a nerd!”_

_Instead of responding, you kicked him as hard as you could in the shin. Before he could do anything, you grabbed Parker’s hand and pulled him up to run. Peter quickly followed you, smiling shyly when you stopped by the slides. “Thank you.” He said shyly, a scrape on his cheek and forearm. “I’m Peter Parker.” He introduced himself._

_“I’m Y/N Stark.” You smiled. “And they were being mean! Daddy says I should be nice, and mommy says bad guys need to hurt. So, I kicked him.” You shrugged. “Does that hurt?” You pointed to his scrapes. “It’s really red.” You noted. “Want me to walk with you to the teacher?”_

_“Okay.” He agreed only to spend more time with you. “I think my auntie knows your daddy.” He said after a moment._

_You started walking with him. “Really? How?”_

_He thought about it. “He was at our house one time.” He told you. “He’s nice.”_

_You smiled. “He’s the bestest!” You stayed close by and then ran up to the teacher once you found one. “Miss Smith! Parker got hurt!” You pointed to him. “A boy pushed him, but it’s okay. I helped!” You said proudly. Your parents fought bad guys all the time, so you saw nothing wrong with hurting the bully._

_“Oh dear. Are you okay Peter?” She asked instantly. “Let’s get you to the nurse.”_

_“Can she come?” Peter pointed to you. “Please?” He asked softly._

_Miss Smith smiled and nodded._

_You followed happily, helping Parker pick out his bandaids. “Wanna have lunch together?” You asked. “Mommy packed me an extra snack! I’ll share!” You smiled._

_“You don’t have to! You already kicked the bully for me.” He told you, shaking his head._

_The nurse paused. “You kicked someone, Miss Stark?”_

_You nodded. “He pushed him down!” You smiled. “But I got him.” You said proudly._

_She raised an eyebrow. “Fighting isn’t allowed. We use our words. We’re going to have to call your parents.”_

_You instantly pouted. “Why? He was a bully first!” It didn’t make sense to you. He was being mean and hurt Parker._

_“No fighting either way. We’ll call his aunt, too.” She assured._

_“I don’t want you to get in trouble!” Peter sighed. “I’m sorry.” He looked at you._

_“I’m not.” You told him honestly._

_“I’ll stay with you until your parents come.” He promised. “Show them this.” He pointed to the bandaid on his arm._

_“Thanks.” You smiled._

You snapped your fingers in front of Parker’s face. “I asked if you’re hungry. It’s lunch time.” You chuckled. “Or are you too into whatever dad has you playing with?” 

He blinked. “Sorry.” He smiled. “Sure. Want to go grab something?” He glanced at Tony. “I mean, if I can?” He blushed as he asked his boss. 

Tony waved him off. “Go on.” He wasn’t stupid. He knew how Parker felt about you. The whole tower knew. 

You grinned and looped your arm through Parker’s leading him out before your dad changed his mind. “I was thinking oven pizza and milkshakes after?” You suggested. “We can watch a movie while we eat.” 

“Sounds great.” He smiled widely. “So Um…how does Maya know you might like that guy?” He asked casually. It wasn’t the first time he’d listened to you talk about a guy. 

“Says we have a lot in common, he’s cute, and really nice. My type.” You shrugged. 

He nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “Cool, cool…cool.” He replied. He didn’t have a firm grasp of what your type was. Just cute and nice as far as he knew. You had one serious boyfriend in high school, but that was about it. 

You smiled at him. “Do you agree with dad?” You were curious. “About me being too young for boys?” It wasn’t like you could say he was too young for girls, either. Now that you thought about it…he never mentioned them. 

He shrugged a shoulder. “No. I just know some guys are still probably acting like it’s high school.” He said honestly. “It takes us longer to grow up.” He added with a chuckle, wanting to keep things light.

You smirked. “That’s the truth.” You nudged him. “Does that mean I’ll still have to save you, Peter Parker?” You chuckled.

He looked offended but grinned. “Probably.” He said after a moment. “You’re much cooler. I stayed nerdy.” Although, even after all that, you were still his friend. “I mean, I work for your dad.” 

“We always saw that coming, though.” You pointed out. “Remember when you aced the 6th grade science fair and he took us out to dinner to celebrate?”

He smiled that you remembered. “That was fun. We got the mega sundaes and you got a stomach ache.” He chuckled. “Your mom carried you out the car and said you whine like your dad.”

You giggled at that. “She still tells me that.” You were more like your father in some areas, but then more like your mom in others. “I was sick a few weeks back and she kept sighing and going ‘you are your father’s daughter…’.” 

Peter laughed. “You both are a bit dramatic.” He winced when you smacked his arm. “But you’ve got your mom’s strength.” He added quickly. “There’s no denying that.” 

_You were wearing your cheer uniform as you headed out of the front doors of your school. On game days, all the cheerleaders wore their uniforms, and the players wore their jerseys. Looking around, you wondered where Parker was. He was supposed to come help you with your calculus after school, which meant he was riding home with you. “Nerd!” You heard, and instantly knew where he was. You shook your head and walked around the corner. “Hey!” You snapped, not unlike many times over the years. It wouldn’t be the last time, either._

_“Oh look, a cheerleader coming to your rescue. I don’t know what’s more embarrassing.” You heard him tell Parker._

_“How about you about to get your ass handed to you by someone half your size?” You countered, crossing your arms over your chest._

_He dropped where he was holding Parker up and smirked at you, looking you up and down. “A big threat coming from you. I think you’re all talk.” He smirked. “Don’t worry, sweetie, I won’t hurt you.” It was obvious this kid must have been new. He failed to notice his crew backing up._

_You smirked wider, despite the glare in your eyes. “Can’t say the same for you.” You countered._

_Parker got up, not wanting you to get into trouble because of him…again. “He’s not worth it, Y/N/N.” He told you._

_“He hurt you.” You told him. “No one hurts you.” You were very protective of your best friend. Majority of people knew that. “And, clearly, this neanderthal needs to be shown bullies aren’t tolerated.” You looked towards the bully._

_“You’re pretty cute when you’re mad.” He began, but didn’t see your fist flying by the end of his sentence. Your first met with his jaw, and Parker couldn’t help but wince. No matter how many times he saw you deck someone for him…he always worried about you. Parker watched as he ducked away when you didn’t let up, but stayed watching you. This wasn’t what he expected from some little cheerleader._

_Steve furrowed his brows as he parked the car, seeing a bit of a crowd…but no Parker, and no you. Shutting off the engine, he slipped out of the crowd, having a gut feeling. He made his way through the students, the majority of them moving out of the way. He shook his head as his gut was right, and he was slightly disappointed to see that there were no teachers trying to break this up. “Mr. Rogers!” Parker blinked._

_“Y/N/N.” His voice was firm, making you look over. You had the bully in a headlock with your thighs. “Although I’m sure your mother would be proud of your form, I know she’s not gonna be happy about you fighting in school. Again.” He raised an eyebrow. “Let him go.”_

_“He was mean to Parker!” Your voice went up slightly. “Clearly a bully!” You hoped that helped your case._

_Steve was trying very hard not to crack a smile at that. “Let. Him. Go.” He told you, earning a glare. “Y/N Y/M/N Stark.” He snapped._

_“Stark?!” The bully managed as you let him go, giving him one final kick._

_“Surprise.” You smiled sweetly at him before going to stand by Parker._

_Peter looked worriedly up at Steve, hoping you wouldn’t get in extreme trouble. It all depended on how things were at the tower that day._

Sitting on the couch, you had your feet up on the coffee table as the two of you munched on your sandwiches and chips. Once you got to the kitchen, neither of you really cared to wait for the pizza to cook, or for one to be delivered. “Do you have your eyes on anyone?” You asked. You kept your eyes on the screen, not seeing him look at you in surprise. 

“K-kinda?” He shrugged.

You hummed. “Kinda?” You smiled at him and looked back to the screen. This would be his first crush that you knew of. “Do I know her?” Of course you had to make sure that she was nice- even if he was Spider-Man, you were still very protective of him. He deserved someone who appreciated how sweet and smart he was. “Come on, you told me about you being Spider-Man, and you can’t tell me about your crush?” You asked when his cheeks turned pink. 

“That’s different!” He squeaked slightly, thinking back to how nervous he was to tell you his biggest secret. It had taken days once he decided to tell you to actually do it.

_You and Parker were hanging out on the roof of the tower, and he was being extra weird. “Parker, what’s going on? You’re making me nervous.” You grabbed his wrist as he went to pace in front of you again. “It’s just me.” You said gently._

Just you? _He thought to himself. He licked his lips, hoping that this didn’t completely freak you out. Honestly, he felt like he might throw up. Squeezing his eyes shut, he prepared himself for the worst. “I’m Spider-Man.”_

_You blinked, letting that sink in. You had heard of the friendly neighborhood superhero of course. Your dad knew of him so it wasn’t exactly a surprise. “Do the others know?” Were you the last to know this? “Can…Can I see the web thing?” You asked a moment later, curious. Before answering you about the others, he went to shoot some web, but failed to think of doing it away from the roof door. Your hands covered your mouth as Clint got it on his chest. You were trying so hard not to laugh at the look on his face._

_“What the hell is this?!” Clint asked. “Gross.” He held it up when he touched it. “This feels like…”_

_“Don’t finish that sentence!” Someone said._

_“So, I’m guessing that’s a ‘no’ on whether they know?” You said quietly to Parker._

_He shook his head shyly. “Uh, that’s a big no.” He told you, waiting for Clint to say something else._

_“What is this?” Clint asked again. “Jizz?”_

_“Oh, you said it.” Steve sighed, behind him. He hung his head._

_“Seriously, how the hell did it shoot way over here?” Clint asked, looking a bit concerned, his eyes on Parker. Who was bright red._

_“An experiment.” He said quickly. “Science stuff.” He added, licking his lips. Something he did when nervous._

_“Boy stuff?” Clint scrunched his nose._

_Steve looked at you as you were fighting to not laugh. You now had your hands covering your entire face. “We came out to ask what you want for dinner.” Steve tried to diffuse things. “Clint wanted Thai and I said Italian since we’re in charge tonight. But we weren’t sure which way you two wanted to go.”_

_Parker shook his head. “Actually, I think I’m gonna head home for dinner.” He said quickly, not wanting to be around for Clint’s teasing- or Sam’s once he got told._

_You instantly pouted at him. “Can I go over?” You asked. “Visit Aunt May?” She was always so nice. And you really liked being around Parker all the time._

_He rubbed the back of his neck. “If it’s okay.” He motioned to the guys. “I know Aunt May won’t mind.” She always loved seeing you._

_Steve nodded. “Sure, you know what time you need to be home.” He agreed._

“Can you at least tell me if I know her? And I’ll back off?” You asked, poking out your bottom lip at him. 

He blushed. “You know her…” He caved. “Now can we watch tv and eat before your dad has JARVIS ask me to head back to the lab?” 

Sighing, you nodded. Now you were wondering who it was! Was it Maya? Maybe MJ? Who?! You chewed slowly as you thought, going through the girls in your classes. But, you said you would back off, so you wouldn’t be getting any more information. 

Peter knew your mind was racing since you didn’t talk anymore by the time he was called back to work. Once back in the lab, he let out a sigh and got back to work. “You think any louder and she’ll hear you upstairs.” Tony told him, not looking away from what he was doing. 

“What?” He stared at Tony. 

Tony smirked down at his work. “You heard me.” He said easily. “The whole tower knows, Parker.” 

“K-Knows what?” He chuckled nervously, tugging at his hair. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Tony looked over at him. “So you’re not in love with my daughter?” He teased. “And haven’t been since you were kids?” 

He was bright red at this point. “Uh…” He swallowed. He was saved when an alert for a mission came up. He bounced while he watched Tony rush to get his suit on. You’d be worried about them, so he wondered if he should go to you. 

“You coming?” Tony asked. 

“You want me on the mission?” He asked, shocked. 

Tony clicked at some things. “Seems low risk. Eh…maybe stay with Y/N.” He told him. “Be at the Quinjet in ten if you decide to come. If not, you’re off until we get back.” He waved him off. 

Peter groaned, not liking that decision. He loved helping the team but he didn’t want you to be alone. He was torn, and he jogged off, hoping to choose by the time he got to the elevator. 

You rushed to the launch pad, hoping to say bye and good luck to your family. Having a superhero family was rough at times. You saw your mom first and rushed to hug her. The world saw her as Black Widow, but to you she was just mom. “Be careful!” You mumbled. 

She squeezed you. “Always. We will be back soon.” She promised. “And in one piece.” 

“You better.” You smiled and went to hug your father. “Come home safe.” You told him. “The tower wouldn’t be home without you.” 

He grinned. “You won’t even get a chance to miss me.” He promised. “I don’t know if your other half is coming with us or not. I asked him to, but he was surprised, so I told him he could stay here with you. So.” He shrugged. 

You pulled back to stare at him. “You want him going on missions now?”

He smirked at your soft concern. “This doesn’t seem high risk and he was begging the other day.” He told you. “Besides, makes sense for Spider-Man to really join the Avengers, doesn’t it?” 

“I guess so.” You agreed. 

“Ready Mr. Stark!” Your heart clenched as you heard. You couldn’t protect him out there! And you really didn’t have the skills, or the drive, to join your family as an Avenger. You were powerless, which made sense, but you didn’t aspire to be the next Iron hero or train like your mom had. 

“Hey, Wanda is staying back. Bruce, too.” Your mom told you, trying to help. 

You nodded. “Maybe we can have a tea and game night.” You tried to stay positive. “Or a sleepover with Aunt Wanda.” 

“I’m sure she’d love that.” She smiled. 

You nodded a bit sadly and turned to Parker. “Please stay safe. Don’t get over excited and hit a building.” You said teasingly, even if you were worried about him tagging along. 

“No promises.” He said playfully, not sure if you give you a hug. However, you hugged him first. He returned it eagerly, feeling a bit bad since you were hugging him so tight. He knew you’d worry. “I’ll text you when I can.” 

“Let’s go, Parker.” Steve called from the Quinjet. 

You pouted as he ran off and waved to your super family. Letting out a sigh, you waited for the door to close before going to find Wanda. 

She was sitting by a window when you found her and she smiled when she heard you coming. “Sleepover tonight?” You asked, hopeful. 

“Not hanging out with your other half?” She chuckled. “Normally we find you, and Parker isn’t far.”

You sagged. “He went on the mission.” You hugged yourself. “I would have prepared myself if I knew he’d want to go.” You sat down near her. “He didn’t even tell me he was interested in missions. He tells me everything. Or so I thought.” You said sadly. “Plus I found out he’s interested in someone and I’m lost as to who.” You rambled, which she was used to. “He says I know her.” 

She nodded along as she listened. She was nearly positive that someone was you but wouldn’t be providing that information. “Maybe he got eager to help and didn’t think about it?” She suggested. “He’s not going to college right now because he’s focused on being Spider-Man and working with your dad. Maybe it’s a way for him to feel he really is an ‘adult’ now?” 

You hugged your legs. “Maybe. He doesn’t have to prove himself to anyone though.” You replied. “He already does a lot.” 

“Sometimes boys do that.” She nodded. “They’re silly like that.”

You sighed. “Boys are hard. Do you struggle with them?” You asked. Honestly, you couldn’t picture that. 

She shook her head. “I imagine they struggle with me.” She laughed softly. “I am tough to deal with.” 

You smiled at her. “I guess I’ve never seen you with any. That would be funny to see them trip over themselves.” A few of your teachers had been in awe whenever you got picked up by her. 

She grinned at you. “It is a bit funny.” She admitted. “Your mom loved it when we would go out on the weekends.” 

You widened your eyes, always having been interested in your parents life before you. You learned very quickly to NOT google your father. You avoided that at all costs. 

She smiled at your reaction. “Oh, yes. We went out a lot.” She nudged you. “I’ll take you out when you turn 21.” Which sounded like it would be fun. “See if you’re more like your mom or dad when clubbing.” She tapped her cheek. “I’m thinking you’re more like your mom, but it goes back and forth.” You stared at her. “I can’t see you sleeping around like your dad, but probably about as much as your mom.” 

“Whoa. Nope. Not talking about that.” You shook your head. “I’m already scarred from the majority of the media posts.” You shivered. “Plus! I only have one person in mind.” You went back to pouting. “And I can’t even do anything about it.” 

She softened. “I’m sure they’ll be back soon.” She pulled you to her side, leaning her cheek on the top of your head. “And I know if you asked this person out, they’d say yes.” She rubbed your arm. 

You shook your head. “Doesn’t matter. I love him, and I don’t want to lose him.” You leaned into her. “I love our friendship and I’d probably die without it.” You said a bit dramatically. You sighed, hating this. “Enough about that.” You honestly didn’t want to talk about Parker right then. Not knowing he liked someone else. “Do you like anyone?” You felt the subtle shift in the air and gasped softly. “Tell me about them?” You pulled away to look at her. “Please?” 

She looked shy for only a moment. “Alright.” She agreed. “No one knows though.” That she knew of at least. If Nat knew, she would have said something by now. “I’ve been able to hide it for ages now.”

“Ages?” You pouted slightly. “Is there a reason you haven’t gone for it?” She was awesome, and you knew that they would probably like her back. 

“It would cause too many issues I think.” She stared at the wall in thought. “He’s funny. That’s what I like most about him.” He could always make people laugh, even when things were rough. She smiled as she continued. “He’s selfless of course…” 

“He sounds great.” You told her. “What issues could that cause?” 

“He’s real busy.” She nodded. Not to mention it would probably cause work issues if things fell apart. “And I don’t think he’s interested. His last relationship ended really badly.” Although that had been two years ago. 

You nodded in understanding. “Are you friends?” If she knew him that well, and as far as you knew, no one in the tower really hung out with anyone else. “Wait, is he an Avenger, too?”

She looked at you, not really giving anything away with her expression. You raised an eyebrow, looking more like your father. The two of you stared at each other until she caved. 

“Possibly.” She stated. 

You quickly went through the team in your mind. Steve? Sam? Bucky? Clint? Thor? Your mind raced. Scott?! She said funny and selfless. That really didn’t narrow it down, but personality wise…you couldn’t see it being Steve or Bucky. They were both pretty serious. Sam was a funny guy, someone you often cracked jokes with while you did homework. He was a possibility. You thought Wanda and Thor kinda acted like siblings at times, so you didn’t think it was the God. Scott wasn’t really around a lot, which you understood. Could the complications be because of his daughter? That didn’t sound like something Wanda would call a complication. She was great with kids- she had volunteered a lot when you were in school. “Uncle Clint?” You blurted out. 

Wanda titled her head slightly. “You’re good.” She felt okay knowing you knew. She’d held it in for so long. “Please don’t say anything?” 

“I’m pretty sure he likes you, too.” You said instantly. “I mean yeah he likes to make people laugh but I think he really likes to make you laugh.” How didn’t she see it? “And the mornings you sleep in? He wonders where you are.” Now that you thought about it, you were surprised no one had picked up on it. “Oh, and when you dressed up for my graduation, he kept checking you out.” You began listing things out that made you think it was clear they would work together. 

“He was checking me out?” She blinked.

You nodded quickly. “Remember he complimented your necklace? It was probably because he thought you caught him checking out your neckline.” You wiggled your eyebrows. “Probably didn’t want to make you mad.”

She thought over that and smiled shyly. “He would do something like that.” How was she supposed to process this? “I don’t think he’d be up for dating.” She told you honestly. 

“The man watches rom com movies when he thinks everyone’s asleep.” You told her, trying not to laugh. “I caught him when I made a reference to one and he got it. I’m sure he’d love to hang out with you.” They’d be cute, at least to you. 

Wanda chewed on her lip. “I dunno…” She was still skeptical. “If I ask him out, you have to ask Parker out.” This way even if you were wrong, you’d get Parker. 

You made a ‘come on’ face. “See, that doesn’t even work because Maya set me up with someone for her birthday party.” 

“You could always cancel that.” She shrugged with a grin. “It’s not like there’s some iron clad agreement or anything.” 

“I already promised. Maybe it’s for the best.” You shrugged. “I’d rather spend my life as his best friend…as opposed to saying something, and losing that.”

She nodded. “I sadly feel the same so I can’t argue.” Wanda sighed. “How about we get takeout for dinner, and watch a movie to distract ourselves from those silly boys.” 

You chuckled. “Sure. Can we invite Uncle Bruce? He’s not a silly boy. Usually.” 

She grinned. “We can.” She got up and pulled you with her. “Man needs to spend time outside of that lab.” 

The Quinjet landed Saturday afternoon, and one by one, they made their way down the ramp. Bruce quickly helped take scans of anything that might be considered an injury. He saw Parker looking towards the door. “She left for Maya’s party a couple hours ago.” Bruce told him. 

Peter automatically sagged a bit. “Oh. That was tonight…” He had spaced on the mission about the party. 

Tony patted him on the back. “You can sleepover tonight, and see her when she gets home.”

Wanda was coming in, phone in hand. “She just texted me that she doesn’t know what time she’ll be home. After the party she has a date.” She told them. “And, as always, she will text when on her way home.” Normally you’d text your parents, but you didn’t know they were home just yet. 

Peter struggled to not pout, Sam and Bucky smirking at him. “Be nice.” Steve scolded. “How about we all go shower? We need it.” 

“I’ll order some take out.” Wanda promised. 

“Pizza?” Clint asked. “Pizza sounds good. Maybe some wings?” He added as they all walked out. 

“I’ll do that.” Wanda smiled once everyone agreed. “See you all in the kitchen once you’re clean.” She thought back to her conversation with you and stole a glance at Clint- who was stealing a glance at her. She smiled slightly. “Feeling okay?” She tried. “Not too banged up?” Sure, he fought from a distance, usually, but sometimes he was more hand to hand. 

He shook his head. “I’m good. How about you? Miss us?” He stayed behind as the others kept going. “Or did you enjoy the quiet?” He smiled. 

“The quiet is always nice. But I enjoyed time with Bruce and Y/N.” She smiled. “We had dinner together a couple nights with a movie.” She told him. “Had some girl time.” 

“I like girl time.” He shrugged and grinned when she giggled. He loved that sound. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She leaned against the door. “I’ll let you go shower while I order the food.” She also made a note to make sure to get extra of the wings that she knew he liked. 

Walking out of the party, you were kinda looking forward to your date, but at the same time…you were cautious. You had to be. You never knew anyone’s motives but you also tried to not completely judge everyone. “So, want to head to the diner down the street? We can walk there.” You suggested. 

“Sure.” He nodded. “I could go for some fries and a shake?” He had his hands shoved in his pockets, while you had your phone in hand out of habit. 

“Sounds great.” You smiled and began walking with him, having small talk. He seemed nice so far. Once you got to the diner, you both sat. 

He pulled out his phone with a huff. “Sorry, my dad’s calling.” He slipped away and answered.

You motioned that you understood and quickly text Wanda to let her know where you were. A habit when you went out. You’d always text someone only if they weren’t out on a mission. It gave them a bit of peace of mind, and you felt it was a safety net.

When your date returned he set his phone down and opened the menu. You smiled as you glanced over it. “Awe, is that you and your family?” You asked, trying to keep conversation going.

He smiled and nodded, showing you his Lock Screen. “Yeah, that’s me and my sister and dad.” He didn’t think anything of it. 

Getting a better look, you kept smiling. Even though you knew that you needed to get out there- fast. “How sweet.” You nodded. “Your sister looks nice.” You continued, looking at the menu as you tried to think of an exit plan. Part of you was tempted to excuse yourself to use the restroom and text Wanda. You weren’t that far from the tower. You knew you couldn’t give yourself away so you went with it. As long as you were in public right? 

“I think the bacon cheeseburger looks good.” He nodded. “You?” 

You nodded quickly. “That’s what I was thinking.” You agreed. “And a chocolate shake.”

“Cool.” He set his menu down. The both of you ordered and he began talking about his classes. Your mind was still busy trying to think of a way to get home. 

Tony had just finished cleaning up after dinner, him and Nat opting to eat outside of the common room. The both of them were surprised when you ran out of the elevator and towards them. Nat held you as you ran into her arms and looked at Tony worriedly. “What happened?” He stared at you for a moment before putting what was in his hands down. 

“My date tried to kidnap me.” You sighed heavily. 

“What?” They asked at the same time. That was a new one. “I thought he was some college kid.” Your dad looked confused, and angry. 

You nodded. “He is. He’s also the son of someone who isn’t exactly your biggest fan.” You looked down, feeling scared and used. “I guess he didn’t think I’d recognize him.” 

“Did he hurt you?” Your mom asked. 

“No. I hurt him.” You sighed. “I think I’m gonna go shower.” You just wanted to relax now. And contemplate how dating would be the hardest thing in the world for you. 

Your dad stepped closer and joined the hug, kissing your head. “I’m sorry, kid.” He automatically blamed himself. 

“There’s extra food in the kitchen. How about I have Parker bring some up after you shower?” Your mom asked. 

“Parker’s still here?” You would have thought he would have gone home. “But, yeah, sounds good.” You agreed.

“Wanda convinced him to stay.” Your dad mentioned. “He was too hyped on adrenaline but he’s okay now.” He rubbed your back. “Relax and get some rest, kid.”

“We’re proud of you for kicking his ass.” Your mom smiled slightly, knowing her and Tony would stay up to research this kid. “What’s his name?” She asked before you headed out. 

“Jonah Hugh.” You told her and slipped out to head to your floor. You hugged yourself as you made your way to your room, feeling a bit sorry for yourself as you got ready to shower. This would be weighing on you for a while. 

Parker was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling when he was alerted that you were home. He sat up quickly, wanting to rush to you. He didn’t want to seem annoying though, so he stayed put for a moment. Hearing that you needed food, too, was weird to him. Didn’t you just get back from a party, and a date?

“Mr. Stark requested that you join Miss Stark once she is done with her shower.” JARVIS alerted him. 

“I’ll meet her in her room.” He told him before heading to make you a plate. His mind was racing. Did it not go well? Was he going to have to go beat up a guy? He would if you asked him to. Without a thought. However, if it was your dad requesting him…chances were Tony would beat him to it. 

He sat on your bed once he had everything and sat up straight when he heard your water turn off. His cheeks turned pink when you walked out with your towel wrapped around you. You froze. “Uh, lemme get my pajamas…” You said shyly.

Parker tried not to stare, but spotted something on your arm and got up. “What’s that?” He asked, furrowing his brows. 

You glanced at your arm to see where Jonah had grabbed your arm. “I’ll tell you once I get dressed.”

He set your plate down and nodded, averting his eyes. “It’s bad isn’t it?” He asked, worried. 

“Nah, I’m here aren’t I?” You assured him. “I’ll be right back.” You grabbed your things and went back into the bathroom. 

Peter went to look outside, angry that he couldn’t be there for you. He took a deep breath as he reminded himself that you could clearly hold your own. And you were right, at least you were there. He jumped when he felt your hand on his shoulder. “Sorry.” He mumbled, eyes filling with worry as they met yours. 

You leaned against him. “Don’t be. You’re not the ass who tried to kidnap me.” 

“Your dads on it right?” He moved to hold you. “What a…a dick!” He squeaked. “Who was it? Do I know them?” 

“I don’t think so. It was Hugh’s son.” You sighed heavily. “My first date in ages and it’s an asshole of a kidnapper.” It sucked. “But, I hear you have food? And I’m sure I smell it.” 

He nodded and led you to your bed. “I brought you your favorite soda too. But I can get something else if you’re not up for it.” He offered. “I don’t mind.” 

You shook your head. “Just keep me company?”

“I can do that.” He sat next to you once you got comfortable against the headboard. “How about we watch a movie? Take your mind off tonight?” 

You nodded. “Something we’ve seen before so I don’t have to think too much?” You leaned against his arm as you munched. “Plus, if I’m lucky enough to fall asleep, I won’t be missing anything.”

Parker smiled softly. “Deal.” He easily agreed. 

Tony went to check on you early the next morning and chuckled when he saw you and Parker both asleep. Your head was on his chest, and he had an arm around you. He thought it was pretty adorable. He trusted Parker and knew he’d never be disrespectful towards you. Now to go tell Nat, who had been up half the night with him debating how to approach the almost kidnapping of you. 

He brought her a mug of coffee on his way and smiled as she woke. “Morning, dear.” He greeted her. 

“What’d you break?” She teased sleepily. “That’s normally what you say when you’ve broken something.” 

“I’ve become too predictable.” He sat on the edge of the bed near her. “Thought I’d change things up a bit. And tell you our daughter is now curled up with her not-boyfriend who is totally her boyfriend.” 

She grinned. “How cute.” She sat up. “Five years. Wanna bet if they’ll be married or not?” She teased. 

He put his hand on his chest. “I was just telling her she’s too young for boys.” He gasped. “Now I’m saying I’m too young to have a son-in-law. Or grandkids.” He dramatically shuddered.

She snorted. “I’d be a hot grandma.” She drank her coffee. “I’m sure that she would at least finish college.” She pointed out. “Besides, he’s mentally been married to her since kindergarten.” 

He chuckled. “I guess you’re right. We’d throw the best wedding.” He mused. “Too bad he won’t ask her out, and we both know she won’t ask him out.” 

She nodded. “They’d be happier together I think.” She moved her coffee to the side table and moved to cuddle his side. “Took you ages to ask me out, didn’t it?” 

“Yeah, but not for this long. She wouldn’t be here if I’d waited that long.” He chuckled. “I was scared you’d kill me.”

_Tony eyed the mirror in front of him, spotting Nat at the bar. He’d been avoiding her all evening at the event he was hosting. He was nervous, not a feeling he was used to. He didn’t like it. Steve came over and raised an eyebrow at him. “Issues, Stark?”_

_Tony sent him a look. “I wouldn’t call them issues.” He countered._

_“Then why are you acting weird? And I mean weird for you. Not normal people weird.” He smirked, teasing his friend._

_He sighed. “You wouldn’t understand, Steve.”_

_“Now I know something’s wrong.” The blonde looked worried. “Is your reactor acting up?” He asked, hoping that wasn’t the case. “Do I need to get Bruce?” For all their bickering, he didn’t dislike Tony. They were like brothers who just happened to annoy each other to no end._

_“Nothing like that.” Tony assured. “Just nerves, I guess.” He happened to glance at the mirror again. “Never thought you’d see the day_ the _Tony Stark would be rendered nervous by a woman, eh, Capsicle?”_

_Steve glanced behind them and tried to decipher which woman he was talking about in particular. “I thought you two were already spending time in bed together?” He admitted once he saw Nat talking with Sam._

_Tony shrugged. “Sometimes.” He told him. “But I like her, and I want to ask her out. Kinda scared she’ll kill me. Or worse. Just leave the tower.”_

_Steve nodded in understanding, turning back to him. “To be honest, I think she’d only leave if you didn’t ask her out.” He assured him. “I think she might be feeling like it’s just a sex thing.” He explained._

_“How can you tell?” Tony looked at him._

_He gave him a soft smile. “Has she not been shooing men away all night? Some women actually too, now that I think about it. I think she figured you’d be the one helping with that.” He assured him. “If she didn’t actually care, wouldn’t she have left with someone by now? You know she’s not a fan of these things.”_

_Tony nodded after a moment. “Should I ask her now?”_

_Usually Steve would tease him but he could see the nervousness by the slight shake of his friend’s hands. “Maybe invite her out to the balcony so it’s more quaint?” He motioned to show him it was empty at the moment._

_“Or she can push me off.” He sighed. “Yeah, alright. Can you ask her to meet me out there?”_

_“Sure.” He patted his back before walking away to her with a grin on his face. Stopping by where Nat and Sam were talking, he hoped things went well. “Nat, Stark was wondering if you could go to the balcony?”_

_She automatically grinned. “Should I make him sweat and leave him waiting?”_

_Steve chuckled. “Normally I’d say yes, but man’s already not himself.”_

_“A shame.” She smirked and squeezed his arm before strolling over to the balcony doors. She felt hopeful. “You wanted to see me, Stark?” She said playfully._

_He took a deep breath. “Yes. I haven’t seen much of you tonight.” He licked his lips. “Thought it’d be nice to get some fresh air.”_

_She leaned against the railing, noting he didn’t really seem like himself. She suddenly feared the worst. Was he sick or something? Did he suddenly decide he didn’t want to be Iron Man anymore? Normally she was really good at reading people, but at that moment it was failing her._

_Tony swallowed and looked at her. “You know I like our time spent together.” He started. “And I’m really hoping you do, too.”_

_She tilted her head. “I do.” She said easily. “Are you cutting ties?” Her tone was controlled, not wanting to show any emotion._

_“God no!” He quickly said. “I’m about to ask you on a date. To dinner. Or a movie. Do you like Broadway? I’ve never asked. How about a cruise? A jet ride over to the beach?” He rambled on and on. “Lady’s choice.”_

_“Tony.” She said gently. “Breathe.” She stepped in front of him. “I’d be happy with any type of date.” He looked at her to see her grinning. “I was worried this was one sided.”_

_“I was worried about that too.” He chuckled. “Was afraid you’d kill me, or worse… leave.”_

_She beamed. “I would have left eventually.” She admitted. “Turns out I like the idea of commitment if it involves you.” Anyone else and she wouldn’t have considered it. “Smarties comments and all.”_

_He pulled her close. “Glad we’re on the same page.”_

“Hopefully they come together sooner rather than later.” She sighed.

“Maybe I’ll have an event. Some charity deal. Not only would a charity get money, but maybe it’ll help them? She won’t invite anyone, neither will he. So, we can suggest they go with each other.” He suggested. 

“Possibly.” She nodded. “I don’t really know who would make the first move.” You’d put yourself in danger for him, but not when it came to your heart. 

“And poor Parker is terrified.” He chuckled. “Probably doesn’t see she feels the same way.” 

“Oh, definitely not.” She smiled. “We’ll figure something out.” 

“I’ll give him the day off today.” Tony assured. “May I have a good morning kiss, dear?” He smirked at her. 

She smirked back. “And then some.” 

Parker woke up first, and it wasn’t until you shifted that he realized how the two of you were laying. He blushed immediately and went to move but you held onto his middle. Looking down, he enjoyed how peaceful you looked. However, he also saw where Jonah had grabbed you. He was fighting with himself on whether or not to cover it with his hand. 

Your eyelashes fluttered as you felt Parker’s heart pick up. You blinked up at him and smiled sleepily. “Your bed head is cute.” You mumbled before nuzzling into his chest. “And you’re comfy.” You yawned. 

He blushed further. “T-Thanks.” He said shyly. “How are you feeling?” 

“Shh.” You wanted to enjoy this moment. Who knew if you’d ever get to cuddle him like this again? 

He bit his lip and rubbed your side, pulling you closer. He was thinking pretty much the same thing. JARVIS interrupted, however. “Miss Stark, Mr. Parker, I have been asked to inform you that Thor is here.” 

“Uncle Thor!” You said excitedly. That woke you completely. He had been gone for a few weeks, so you missed him. The Asgardian had been there for you a lot growing up, always volunteering to play baby sitter. 

_“Uncle Thor!” You jumped up and down when you saw him. “I missed you!” You ran to him, giggling as he scooped you up._

_He beamed, chuckling. “I was only gone three days, little one.” He told you._

_“That was forever ago!” You played with his beard. “For. Ever.” You told him, sounding as serious as you possibly could._

_He laughed. “Well, you will be happy to know I am staying for the weekend.” He loved how excited you got for that. “And I shall be watching you while your parents are away. Do you know what that means?”_

_You wiggled. “Princesses and forts!”_

_“Exactly. Any other requests from my favorite niece?” He tickled your sides._

_You pretended to think. “Pizza?” You asked as if it was the most insane request. “And can I braid your hair? I’ve been practicing!”_

_“Anything you wish.” He agreed instantly. “I am eager to see how you do.” He always loved encouraging you. Even if that meant sitting on the floor while you played with his hair and some princess movie played. “Will young Parker be joining us this weekend?”_

_“Maybe Sunday!” You nodded. “We can ask JARVIS to call his Aunt May to ask.” You smiled, hoping your best friend could come play._

_“We shall do that. Perhaps make cookies?” He smiled. “Chocolate chip, of course.”_

_You squealed and hugged him as tight as you could. You always loved time with your Asgardian uncle._

_Thor sat on the floor as you stood behind him. You were concentrating on making the braid you were working on as perfect as you could. You finally tied it off and clapped. “I hope you like it!” You bounced on your feet. While he was gone, Wanda had let you practice on her._

_He grinned. “I’m sure it is perfect.” He assured you, getting up to go look the best he could. He held up his hand for a high five when he saw it. “You have improved!” He said proudly._

_You bounced and gave him a high five before hugging his legs. “Thank you!” It meant a lot when he complimented you._

_He lifted you and hugged you with ease. “You can practice again before bedtime.” He promised._

You got out of bed and stretched, looking forward to seeing him. Parker watched you, not really as eager despite liking the God. He looked up at the ceiling as you gathered things to get dressed. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen?” You asked, knowing that’s likely where everyone was.

“Sure.” He said softly. 

“You okay?” He didn’t sound like himself.

He nodded and looked at you. “I’ll be down soon.” He gave you a small smile. 

You worried he was uncomfortable having slept curled up together, but didn’t want to say anything. “Kay.” You said softly and went into your bathroom to change. You heard your door open and close and pouted slightly. Letting out a sigh, you made a note to try to talk to him later. 

Heading into the kitchen, you ran over and hugged Thor. He lifted you with ease as he hugged back. “There is my favorite Midgardian.” He said fondly. “How have you been? I was told that your other half was also here, where is he?” He set you down and looked around. 

“He’s not here? He came down before me. JARVIS?” You furrowed your brows. 

“Mr. Parker has left, Miss.” He informed you. 

You tried not to show how much that made you sad. That wasn’t like him. “Thanks, JARVIS.” You told him.

“We got your favorite breakfast.” Sam provided. They had been updated on what happened the night before. 

“And got your favorite coffee.” Wanda smiled. She handed it to you. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Thank you.” You smiled softly. “Sore, but mainly tired.” You shrugged. “Just a few bruises, but they’ll fade.”

“We’ll get that asshole, don’t worry.” Bucky said confidently. “We’re just glad you got away.” He wrapped an arm around you.

“Thanks, Uncle Bucky.” You sighed. “I managed to break his nose so I’m sure he’s in hiding for a while. And his collarbone. Plus a few ribs…” You admitted. You sipped your coffee as they all looked very proud. 

“Glad we taught you well.” Steve chuckled. 

“I take full credit.” You mom teased as she rubbed your back to bring you a plate. She kissed the top of your head as she set it down on the table. 

You were nearing the end of breakfast when JARVIS spoke up again. “I would like to suggest that one of the Avengers check the front of the building. It would seem young Mr. Parker left a gift hanging from a pole.” You snorted at how odd that sounded coming from him, then it really hit you what he said. You blinked before rushing out to see it, almost everyone on your tail. Your mom made sure she was the one actually out the front doors first. 

There hung Jonah, clearly in pain, and clearly pissed off. You dropped your jaw and covered your mouth with your hand. This isn’t what you had expected when Parker left so suddenly. You were sure Jonah would be cussing you all out if his mouth wasn’t covered in webbing. 

Sam and Bucky snorted at the same time. “Guess that kid does have some balls.” Sam murmured. He smirked, arms crossed. “So, who wants to get the dirt bag down?” 

“I’d like the honors.” Tony smirked. 

“As long as I can join.” Nat nodded. “Y/N, why don’t you call Parker and let him know we really loved his present.” She chuckled.

“Okay.” You smiled and went back inside while your parents dealt with him. You rushed up to your room to call but saw ‘Spider-Man’ already there. “Let me just say, I’m pretty sure you are their favorite person in the entire tower.” You went to hug him.

He let his mask go off and hugged you back. “I couldn’t stand the idea he was out there when he laid a hand on you. But I was happy when I saw the damage you did.” He chuckled. “I thought you’d like seeing him strung up like that.” 

You grinned up at him. “And it was made better hearing JARVIS. Lemme see… ‘I would suggest an Avenger check the front of the building…’ or something, followed by ‘Young Mr. Parker left a gift on the pole’.” You giggled.

He laughed at that. “That is better.” 

“I was afraid you were upset with me, honestly.” You admitted, making him stare at you. “You just…left. I thought you didn’t like having fallen asleep together or something.” 

He blinked. “What! No. I loved that. I-I mean I really liked that.” He blushed. “I just wanted to get to him, that’s all.” He said honestly. 

You smiled. “I believe you.” You tugged at his suit collar. “Can we cuddle more than? You help me feel safe.” 

“Aren’t you the one that spent years beating bullies up for me?” He teased.

“Yeah, so now it’s time to pay me back.” You grinned. “And I think you just caught up to five years of me beating them up in one morning.”

“Great.” He smiled and clicked the button to make the suit fall off. An upgrade that he had been very thankful for when your dad gave it to him. 

You eyed his bare chest and smiled at him. “Is it too cheesy to say you’re my hero?” Your arms were around his waist again, not wanting to let him go.

He laughed. “You’re my hero, too.” You’d been his hero since you were 5. 

You shook your head and nuzzled into him. “You’re so sweet. I’m glad you weren’t upset.” You told him honestly. “You’re an excellent cuddler, has anyone ever told you that?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” He moved you both to the bed and held you as you sat in his lap. He didn’t mind but felt shy. Was he dreaming? There was no way you were actually cuddling with him. 

“Stop thinking so much.” You said playfully. 

“Sorry.” He smiled and rubbed your back. “I’ll try to stop.” He chuckled. Key word being ‘try’. He didn’t want to look into this more than he should. He figured that you just wanted comfort from his as a best friend, and that this would pass. 

You gently pushed him so he laid down. “If you can’t, let me know what you’re thinking about.” You would always listen. 

“I’m okay.” He promised. 

Nodding, you got comfortable and closed your eyes to just enjoy this. 

“Pack a bag, kid.” Your dad said, coming in. “You’re gonna go play princess with Goldilocks.” He added. 

“With Uncle Thor?” You gasped. “Any reason why? Parker’s coming too, right?”You sat up, looking at Parker, then your dad. 

“Well, looks like Hugh is on a warpath because of Jonah. I want you as far away from that as possible. Figured another realm should do it.” He shrugged. “And that’s up to him.” He wouldn’t be making that choice for Parker. While he saw him as a kid, he also knew he was technically an adult. 

You looked pleadingly at your best friend. “I’ll stay if you don’t go. I have to make sure you don’t go fighting Hugh!” You told him. “You come with me, or I’m staying right here.” 

Parker stared at you. “You know Thor will probably just carry you off, right?” He pointed out. When you pouted, he caved. “Can I get some stuff from home?” He glanced at Tony. 

He nodded. “Straight there and straight back or I’ll send Sam or Bucky.” He smirked. “She’ll meet you in the lobby in 15.” 

He rushed up and nodded, running out. You got up to find your suitcase and pack. “How much should I pack?” You asked your dad. “How long am I gonna be gone?” 

“I’d say a couple weeks worth. Three maybe.” He leaned against the door. “We’ll check in, though. Keep you updated, and this way if you want anything from here you can take it with you.” 

“What about school?!” You blinked. “I’ll fail.” 

“One of those instances where it’ll help that you’re a Stark.” He knew you didn’t like when that happened and he had to use his name. “I’m pretty sure the school will understand the whole life and death thing. If not, just take the semester off.” He waved it off. 

You pouted a bit. “Alright…” It didn’t seem fair, but that’s how life went. You went to pack your clothes, some shoes, and your makeup. Should you pack some books, too? You nodded to yourself and packed a couple. You were sure you wouldn’t get bored at Thor’s home. You’d spent a lot of time there over the years. 

Once you were done, you quickly said goodbye to your extended family members. You could tell your father felt the worst, blaming himself. Him and your mom waited with you for Parker, Thor off near the elevators. 

Parker ran through the doors, suitcase and backpack in tow. “I’m here.” He blurted out, making Nat smile softly. “Aunt May wants to know if you can keep her updated, too?” 

“Of course.” Tony assured. “Now let’s get you two out of here.” He headed towards Thor. 

Thor was excited and happy to have you at home. He was glad he could help keep you from harm’s way. “Shall we?” 

You looped your arm through Parker’s and nodded. 

Tony instantly pouted once you were gone. “I miss her already.” He told Nat. “I can’t annoy her.” 

Nat patted his cheek. “This is why we only had her.” 

“At least I’ll get a son in law.” He sighed dramatically. “Let’s get this taken care of so they can come home. She’s worried she’ll fail this semester.” 

“We’ll make sure she doesn’t.” She nodded. Taking his hand, she led him back towards the others.

Odin stood when he saw you and Parker with Thor. “Ah, young Lady Stark.” He smiled. “And her beloved!” 

Thor grinned as you both stammered. “They are here to stay for some days, father.” He explained. “For their safety.” 

Odin smiled. “We are happy to have you and keep you safe!” He clapped his hands together. “I shall have you shown to your room, and then tonight we shall feast.” He announced.

“Room? N-not rooms?” Parker asked. 

“Of course.” Odin beamed. “You are both old enough, no need to hide yourselves.” He chuckled. “Thor has told me about your young love!”

You looked at Thor who smiled proudly. “I don’t know what he’s talking about.” You told him, your cheeks a bright red. 

“No? You’re certain?” He grinned. Neither you or Parker could look at him. “That is what I thought.” 

Staffers instantly went to take your bags and lead you down a hall. You both were looking forward to sharing a bed, but were worried the other didn’t want to. 

“A meal will be brought to you both.” A staffer smiled at you both. “Enjoy your afternoon. Dinner shall be at sundown.” 

You waved shyly and sat down on the massive bed, looking at Parker. “Are you okay with this?” You couldn’t help but know. If he wasn’t, you were sure it wouldn’t be that hard to make a bed on the ground and take turns sleeping in the bed. 

“As long as you are.” He said honestly. He watched you nod and he smiled. He was curious to how things in Asgard would go. Part of him wished he could be helping the others with Hugh, but a bigger part was happy to be there with you.

Thor walked into the lobby, ready to help the fight against Hugh. He beamed when he saw Tony. Bucky had visited the week before for a day, and the week before that it had been Wanda. “Metal Man!” He greeted him.

“Someone looks happy.” Tony chuckled. “How’re the kids?” He asked, missing them. He hoped they could come home soon. Of course he could have visited, but all his waking hours were spent on this Hugh thing. 

He nodded. “Of course I am! The young lovers had the most lovely wedding.” He beamed. “I give you my most congratulations as the father!” He put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony’s smile fell. “Wait. WHAT?!” He stared at the God. “Tell me you’re joking.” His gaze went to Nat, who looked just as surprised. “Tell me he’s joking.” He pointed at Thor before looking back at him. 

“I believe father having them share a room has been a great benefit.” He chuckled. 

“I’m sorry, he did what now?” He blinked. “I assume they don’t have condoms in Asgard, so I am even more concerned.” 

“They managed.” Thor smiled. “The decor was marvelous.” 

No one knew what to say. “I was there last week. They still blushed like hell the second someone suggested they were more than friends. What the hell happened in the last week?!” Bucky finally asked, trying to see if he missed something. 

Thor grinned at him before laughing. He threw his head back, making everyone look at him like he was insane. “I kid!” He finally said. “Oh, that was wonderful. Your faces! How could you believe they would possibly wed so fast? Without any of you?”

Tony bent forward to take a deep breath. “Oh, I hate you.” He said sarcastically. “Are they actually sharing a room, or was that you being a jerk, too?”

“That was the truth.” Thor nodded. 

“I knew it!” Bucky nodded. 

Nat came over and punched his arm. “Why would you do that?”

Thor winced slightly. “To bring joy?” He shrugged. “It is a tense day, is it not?”

“Your jokes aren’t funny!” Tony practically wheezed. “Are you trying to give an anxiety attack?” 

“Not at all!” Thor assured. “I would never do such a thing purposely.” He told him. “I assure you, they are well, and certainly far from getting married.” 

Wanda felt relieved at that also, since she was so excited for your actual wedding day. You would look beautiful, and she was pretty sure that Parker would be the groom. “We would’ve missed a good party.” Clint mumbled next to her while Tony and Thor went back and forth. “And a chance to tease Parker.” He added.

She chuckled and nodded. “I’m surprised that he agreed to share a room. He’s so shy and determined not to show her how he feels. They both should fess up.”

“It can be scary.” He laughed. “I mean not that I would know.” He added quickly. When she smiled at him he looked away. 

Everyone teamed up rather quickly, Thor being partnered with Steve since Tony was still calming down. Nat was with Sam, and Wanda was with Clint. 

Everyone was rather angry with Hugh so it helped find him quicker. They all hoped you and Parker would be home by that night. Clint had opted for hand to hand with one of Hugh’s men to start off with. Once he had one guy down, he dove into a group of three. He felt confident in himself that he would be just fine. “Shit!” He snapped when he felt himself get stabbed. He managed to get loose from them and leaned against a wall to hold his wound. He figured it looked a whole lot worse than it actually was.

Wanda heard him and whipped around to see him leaning against a wall. She rushed to him, motioning for Nat to cover her. “Clint!” She gasped. Her hand covered his. “You’ll be alright, let’s lay you down.” She quickly did the motions, failing to notice he was pretty much fine. The wound wasn’t deep, just enough to soak part of his uniform. Making it look fatal. “You’re gonna be fine.” She breathed. 

Clint went along with it, letting her hold his hand. Not something he’d ever thought he’d get. And probably wouldn’t get again. “We at least winning?” He asked. 

She smiled, tearing up a bit. “Yeah, we are.” 

“Hey, why you crying?” He frowned. 

“Because I don’t want to lose you.” She looked at him sadly. “You’re my closest friend!” She sniffed. “We need more time!” Her eyes went to where their hands were together, covered in his blood. “I love you.” 

Clint widened his eyes, feeling a bit bad. “You love me?” 

She nodded quickly. “So much. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. If I would have known…” She shook her head. “I have for years. I just figured you didn’t feel the same, and you had that really bad breakup, so I guessed you weren’t into dating.” 

He chuckled, wincing. “I’m surprised I hid it that well. I’ve always had the hots for you.” He admitted, groaning as the pain from the stab wound made it feel worse. 

“Don’t move.” She whispered, kissing his forehead. “You have to stay with me. What would we do on a date? Tell me.” She looked around for help. “Tell me about the date you’ll take me on when you’re healed.” 

“Eh, you know me. Probably a pizza place that has an arcade.” He said easily. “Win some cheesy toy for you.” 

“That sounds lovely.” She looked back at him. “We’ll do that, then.” She smiled softly. 

You and Parker were in the garden playing tic tac toe when Thor returned, your family in tow. You smiled and jumped up happily. That meant it was a success. And you could go home.

Tony hugged you tightly once you were close. “Damn, I missed you kid.” He lifted you up a bit. “Would have had you home a lot sooner if I could’ve.” 

You smiled and squeezed him. “I know. I’m glad you’re okay. Did anyone get hurt?” You pouted. Clint raised his hand. “I’m glad it’s clearly not that bad. Or Bruce would have you in bed.” 

“Yeah, just a couple stitches.” He shrugged and gave you a fist bump when you came over. “I’ll be fine in no time.” He smiled. “Ready to come home? Or you enjoying getting to cuddle Parker at night?” He teased. 

You gasped. “Uncle Clint!” 

“She didn’t deny it.” Sam smirked. He looked over towards Parker. “Gonna miss getting to sleep next to your girlfriend? Or, as Thor said this morning- your wife.” He laughed as Parker’s eyes went wide. 

“M-My wife?” He glanced to Thor who laughed. 

“I only tease.” The blonde smirked. “It was a joke before the fight. I told them you had a lovely wedding.” 

You and Parker were both sporting tinted cheeks at that. You could actually feel how hot they were. “So we can go home now?” You asked, trying to diffuse. 

“Yeah. You’re coming home.” Your mom smiled. 

You were happy to be in your own bed that night, but you couldn’t sleep. Looking at the clock, you sighed. It was nearly midnight. Grabbing your phone, you pulled up Parker’s texts. 

Setting your phone down, you got out of bed and went to open the window to your balcony. You sat near there, excited to see him despite it not being that long. Hopefully now you could both get some sleep. 

It only took him 8 minutes before he was climbing in through your window, shrugging off his hoodie. “Hey.” He smiled. 

“Hi.” You took his arm and tugged him to get under the covers. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Thanks for inviting me.” He smiled as you took his hand. “I was just lying there staring at my ceiling.” He admitted. While thinking of the past couple weeks. 

“Me too.” You snuggled to him. “I did get used to sleeping in the same bed at Thor’s.” You had your arm around his waist, holding him close. Feeling him so close made you relax even more. “Hey, Parker?”

“Yeah?” He asked. 

You didn’t know if you wanted to cry or throw up because you were so nervous, but Wanda had told you about her and Clint- about her thinking he was dying. You couldn’t ever forgive yourself if you lost Parker and never got to tell him the truth. “I love you.”

He pulled back to look at you. “Me?” The only light in the room was coming from the city, but it was enough for the two of you to just see each other’s faces. 

“Yeah, you.” You blushed. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, but I couldn’t…not say something.” 

“I really feel the same. A lot.” He said quickly. “I have for years.” He said truthly. “Like, since we were five…” He blushed. 

You giggled. “We met when we were five.” You reminded him. 

He nodded. “And the first thing you did was kick a bully for me!” He pointed out. “I thought you were the best.” 

You beamed. “Best decision ever.” You felt brave and pecked his lips.

He widened his eyes. “Wait I missed it!” He told you. That was not something he would have expected to happen. Then again, he didn’t expect you to love him. “Am I dreaming?”

“Nope.” You pinched his side and went to kiss him slower. It felt natural to kiss him once your nerves slowly started to disappear.

He gripped your arm gently, afraid you weren’t real for a moment. You held him just as close, not wanting to let him go. After a moment, the two of you parted slightly. “Does this mean you’d like to be my girlfriend?” He asked cutely and hopefully. 

You grinned. “I’d really like that.” You agreed, laying your head on his chest. “And I hope this means more nights like this.”

“Many more! Maybe we can have a coffee date tomorrow?” He held you. “Or lunch?” 

“Mmmmm. Both.” You chuckled. “Both sounds good. Now, let’s get some sleep.” You smiled.

“Night.” He kissed your head, feeling much better and felt he could rest now. 

Neither of you heard the door open, so neither of you moved from how comfortable you were. You had the blankets up to your chin, and Parker had pushed it down to his hips. Your back was to him, and his arm was over your waist.

“Oh, hell.” You heard. “Please. PLEASE tell me y’all used protection.” Sam begged. “I don’t do diapers.” 

You opened your eyes a bit, yawning. “What are you talking about?!” 

“I’m covering my eyes.” He mumbled. “I came to get you for breakfast.” He explained. 

“Why are you being so weird?” You asked, pushing the blankets back. 

“I walked in on you two!” Sam sighed. 

Parker finally was awake enough. “Nothing happened.” He managed. “At all.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Want me to come get you for lunch?” He asked you, not knowing if he should head home now or what.

“Stay?” You pouted, sighing at Sam who still had his hand over his eyes. “I’m fully dressed and Parker has pajama pants on!” You threw a pillow at him. “So dramatic.”

He huffed. “Well excuse me. Breakfast is there. I’d suggest putting on a shirt, Parker unless you want it bad from me and Barnes. Oh wait, you’ll get that anyway.” He yelped as you threw something else at him. “Jesus.” He muttered as he walked out. “JARVIS, tell Tony his daughter is being volatile.” He said jokingly loud enough for you to hear. 

“Sucks for you! JARVIS loves me!” You yelled after him. 

Parker leaned over and grabbed his hoodie to pull on. He smiled widely at you and pecked your lips before standing to put it on. “How’d you sleep?”

“Perfect.” You watched him. “You?” You got up, stretching your arms above your head. 

“Perfect, too.” He ran a hand through his hair to try and calm it down. 

“Might wanna get Y/N/N some condoms for Christmas.” Sam teased Tony and Nat as he made his way into the kitchen. 

Tony sighed heavily. “What now? Did they elope?” He groaned. 

Sam chuckled. “I went to get them for breakfast and found them in bed.” He shrugged.

“…with clothes on right?” Tony asked. “Please tell me you saw clothes.” He stared at his friend. 

“I shielded my eyes as soon as I saw Parker without a shirt.” He shrugged. “But she called me weird and pointed out she was dressed and he was wearing pajama bottoms.”

Tony sighed, but didn’t feel much relief. Nat rolled her eyes fondly and rubbed his back. A few minutes later the two of you walked in hand in hand. “You’re a virgin, right?” Tony blurted out.

“Dad!” You stared at him. That was not a question you wanted to answer, because not only was pretty much your entire family there… telling your dad you weren’t would be weird! 

“Tony…” Nat said gently. 

He sighed. “Please tell me I don’t have to have the talk. I mean, I’ll be happy to but I need to know if I have to.” He told you. 

“I went to high school, and I’m in college.” You reminded him. “So, no, you don’t have to.”

“Great!” He said loudly. “Because I was not prepared to have to do that.” 

Everyone seemed thankful for that. Especially Parker.

“That’s the last box, doll.” Bucky told you as he set a box down in your new living room. Parker had moved in with you six months after you both confessed your feelings. Now, 3 years later, you had your own home. 

“Thank you. You know I’ll repay you in food.” You smiled at him. “I’m hoping to have a nice family dinner once we’re all set up.” 

“Well, I’ll be the first one here.” Bucky promised. 

“Uh, no. That will be me. The favorite Uncle.” Sam rolled his eyes from across the room. 

You laughed and shook your head. “I believe that would be Thor.” You teased them both. “He let me use his hair for practice for a long time.” 

Both managed to look offended at that. “Can’t compete with a freakin’ God.” Sam mumbled. 

Bucky shook his head. “Plus, he’s blonde.” He sighed even though that had nothing to do with it. “Blondes always have the best luck.” 

“Awe. Have we moved on to Uncle Steve having a girlfriend, and you not having one?” 

Bucky huffed. “No.” He mumbled. 

“Yes.” Sam patted his back. “We have got to get you someone.” 

You smiled widely and side hugged him. “You’ll find someone. They’ll be your best friend and love you for you.” You told him as you opened a box. 

“Thanks, doll.” He sighed with a smile and began helping you unpack. Parker would be home in a while, running late from work. “It’ll be weird not having you guys around.”

“I’m a bit sad about leaving JARVIS.” You nodded. “I grew up with him. He used to play me songs when I couldn’t sleep.”

“I didn’t know that. That’s cute.” Sam smiled. “He does seem like a cool babysitter.” He chuckled. 

That made you grin and nod. “He was.”

Parker burst through the door then. “I managed to get off! Partially because your dad somehow locked himself out and got JARVIS upset.” He handed you some flowers he picked up, completely failing to greet the men. 

Taking them, you kissed him softly. “I’m waiting for JARVIS to be done with him.” You joked. 

“He can move in with us.” Parker smiled, kissing your cheek. 

“Ugh. Guess we can’t tell you to get a room now.” Sam shook his head. “Let us know when that dinner is!” He came over to hug you. 

You hugged him back. “Probably after Uncle Clint and Aunt Wanda get back from their honeymoon.” 

“Those lovebirds are having a blast.” Sam smiled. “Sounds good.”

Bucky hugged you as well. “Please text me. I get bored.” He mumbled. “You. Keep her happy.” He pointed at Parker. 

“Yes, sir.” He said easily. 

Sitting at your dining room table that night, it was still hitting you that this was your home. That you shared with Parker. . “I’m happy we’re here.” You told him. “5 year old me didn’t think this is where we’d be 17 years after we met, but I’m glad we are.” 

He smiled at you lovingly. “I still don’t think it’s real sometimes. You, with nerdy me who needs saving?” He shook his head. “I pinch myself sometimes.” 

You chuckled, shaking your head. “Did you pinch yourself the first time we had sex?” You raised an eyebrow, a playful look on your face. 

“Maybe.” He stuck his tongue out. His cheeks were a light pink, even if he was far less bashful with you now. You loved seeing the confidence he’d gained. 

You grinned. “You’re adorable.” You said lovingly. “And all mine.” 

He brightened further at that. “I’m yours.” He doubted that he’d ever stop being excited about that. When you both cleared up, he ran to his bag before coming back. He was excited, but nervous. 

You watched him as you put some plates away. “Everything okay?” You asked, wondering why you could feel his nerves. 

He bounced slightly. “Yeah!” He grinned. 

You stopped what you were doing. “Did you take something from the lab again?” You raised an eyebrow. “That didn’t end well last time.” 

“No.” He said quickly. “I have something for you. Well for us technically.” He licked his lips. “Kinda.” 

“Really? What is it?” You smiled. 

He took a deep breath and went down on one knee, catching his balance as he wobbled. Swallowing he looked at you to see a surprised look in your face. “I’ve loved you since we were kids, since the moment you kicked that bully in the shin and grabbed my hand. You’ve been my best friend, and my body guard for years. Will you be my wife now, too?” too?” He smiled but was clearly nervous. 

You took a moment but nodded. “Hell yeah I’ll be your wife!” You grinned. You watched him slip the ring on your finger before you pulled him up to kiss him. He hugged you and lifted you slightly. “I never would have guessed you were planning this. How long has this been on your mind?” You asked, not letting him go. 

“Since we decided to look at houses.” He chuckled. “It’s been in my work bag.” He said shyly. “Tonight was the perfect night to finally ask.” 

Pecking his lips, you were over the moon. “Let’s go celebrate, and then we can start planning for me to become Mrs. Parker tomorrow.” You were beaming. 


End file.
